To See the Golden Era
by AlexaAnonymous
Summary: Since the fall of Twilight, the times have changed. Our dashing hero goes back from being a returned ranch hand to rescuing damsels in distress. But this time, everyone has secrets they aren't willing to tell. And... who the hell is Sheik? LoZ TP Post-Twilight! R&R as always(: LinkZel
1. Prologue

Prologue

The blazing afternoon sun bore harshly down on the few farmers and ranch hands native to the Ordona Province. Since the fall of Twilight, there was much travel between the mainland Hyrule and the neighboring provinces. Slowly yet surely, various provinces signed peace treaties to become an official province of Hyrule. First was Ordona, then Snowpeak. However, the Desert Province refused any sort of peace treaty or ambassador sent by Hyrule itself. It seemed understandable enough; Gerudo is an independently operating nation from Hyrule. Its ruler was once Ganondorf, but since his defeat, the nation was taken over by his Queen. Since then, the Desert Province was considered a hostile area and is currently off limits to ordinary civilians and inhabitants of Hyrule.

Those days were never forgotten, I suppose. Even after two years, memories of my journey across the vast nation of Hyrule still haunt my conscious from time to time. Even as I stood in the center of the heated field, I recalled times when I returned to Ordon Village from my perilous journey to see the villagers and confirm rumors of their children's safety and whereabouts. I remembered the look on Fado's face when I rode into the ranch with Epona after six months of being away. His eyes became alit with relief and explainable joy as he offered me a welcoming embrace. As I whipped the goats on towards the barn, I peered over in Fado's direction. His face was gleaming with sweat, much the same as my own. The sweat beads that formed beneath his eyes triggered the memory of parting for one last time.

It had been a cool autumn's night. Fado had convinced me to tarry in Ordon Village for the night before returning to Kakariko Village. The ordinary life that I lived once before I embarked on such a journey seemed more foreign than the life I had lived at the time. Suddenly, the urge to drive the goats into the barn with a ball and chain or the Gale Boomerang was something that I had to reign in and control. It was reminiscing to be able to herd goats and return to the farming life for the day. I received comfort from the fact that my adoptive father and I were able to connect in the same way as before, and that our relationship had not changed from my prolonged absence. What was to be engraved within my heart and mind from that day was the morning of my departure. I awakened much earlier than the farmers and swordsmen of the village that morning, long before the sun itself was even awake. Little did I know that Fado had forced himself awake to see me off and share a few words before I left again. "Link," he sighed, "ya gon' leave us again lad." He appeared in the alcove that served as a home for Epona in Ordon. "I have to return as quickly as possible to Kakariko Village. They need me," I explained reluctantly. I knew, myself, that I didn't wish to leave such a simple lifestyle behind me, and such a caring father figure would did not wish me leave just as strongly. "Link, since ya were born, I knew what ya were. Your pa preached tales and folklore of the deeds of the Hero of Legend. 'Course, no one here knows the history entirely but each and e'ery time a great evil came, your pa said that a new Hero of Legend would come 'nd save us. Then that time came that all those lil' territories started to rebel against the young Princess. Such a young Princess she were and so long ago that it happ'ned. Your pa and your ma went to fight in tha' war, and soon enough, they was killed."

The memory of being told that my real mother and father were killed in such a small war stung like being stabbed. Although I had Fado to take care of me and support me as a legal guardian, I often wished that my real mother and father were here with me. Even so, Fado took me in when I was seven years old and quickly became a father figure and idol to me. He raised me to be a ranch hand and I always wanted to be as strong, manly, and as great of a man as Fado is.

"Lil' did ol' Fado know that the lil' boy your pa left behind would be the next Hero of Legend. But as your sec'nd pa, I don't wanna see you as the Hero of Legend," he had told me. He put his arm around my shoulders and shook me as he hugged me tighter. At this point I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes. "I see that lil' boy ya used to be, Link. 'Member when ya used to wanna do pa's work? Carry all tha' hay and feed them big ol' goats by yourself? When ya told me that ya wanted to be big and strong like your pa?" It seemed as if tears were welling up in his own eyes. "I 'member them days, Link. But now, ya ain't that lil' boy no more. Ya so much stronger than your pa or I ever was. Ya look like somethin' that's been in the mud too long but 'cha got a heart o' gold. Even without that fancy shield or sword or whatever kind of thing-a-ma-bob ya carry with ya, ya always find a way to make it through. Ya've grown into a real man, Link, and this ol' geezer couldn't be more proud of ya." For the first time in years, I cried. I sobbed all over Fado's dirty garbs and hugged him as if I wouldn't see him again. "I'll come back, pa. I'll come back one day and I'll stay in Ordon with you." He only hugged me tighter. "Hyrule needs ya, son. Ya don't wanna disgrace those who came before ya, would ya?" I smiled and pulled away to look at him again. To my surprise, he was also crying. I reluctantly saddled Epona and rode off into the woods. I caught one last glance of Fado, standing there with his arms crossed and a huge smile on his face. His tears still glistened in the moonlight...

I kept my promise I made to Fado so long ago. After escorting Princess Zelda from the desert, I visited Kakariko Village in order to escort the children back home. It was a relatively easy task, since the creatures that once patrolled the area were gone. I walked on foot with Colin by my side. The wooden sword I once possessed in rescuing Talo and the monkey was now equipted to Colin's back. He had told me that he wishes to protect the people of Ordon and that he would be willing to overcome his adversity of swords in order to do so. Since then, I had been teaching him to ride a horse. He is well acquainted with and enjoys riding Epona, however, she still prefers her master. I left the task of teaching him swordsmanship to his father, Rusl. It seemed only fair to Rusl. Presently, I had been assigned to take cargo to the markets in Hyrule Castle Town. It was a task given to me by Mayor Bo that was to be carried out early in the morning. A feeling of excitement washed over me when I was given the journey. I wish to see her again. I wished I could have taken her on my journey with me. Instead, memories of seeing her face and hearing her angelic voice comforted me during the harsh nights and fearful times I faced. "Link!"

"You look like you just saw Her Highness," Rusl laughed. I laughed a bit with him as he walked over to me and placed a firm hand on my shoulder. I dropped my tools and set my reapings in a single pile and continued a steady pace beside Rusl. "So tell me, Link, did you ever get to meet Princess Zelda?" Rusl asked inquiringly. I could see him smile slightly, anticipating the answer. I smiled back and even laughed a little before replying, "Yes, I did. On a few occasions, really." Rusl's eyebrows rose tremendously. "Oh tell me this tale, Link!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Once while the kingdom was in the shadows, again when the grand castle was taken over by a yellow barrier, and the last time was when I rescued her from the evil plaguing the kingdom."

"Have you made an acquaintance with Her Highness?"

"I suppose I have. I've never had the chance to sip tea and make conversation with her."

"Do you wish you did?"

"I do wish I had the chance. But I was in the middle of a dangerous journey. Anyone accompanying me would have been put through that same danger. The sort only I could have burdened. I would not wish her through what I had gone through."

"I understand, Link. But look at yourself- you're a man now. Mayor Bo has begun a search for a husband for Ilia, and I have noticed Ilia herself beginning to take a romantic interest in you. I assumed Fado would have left that task to yourself, so I'm sure that..."

"Are you implying that I'm planning to take _Princess Zelda _for a wife?!"

"Well, you do think highly of her. I assumed that you had feelings..."

"Rusl! That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard in my life! To take the _Princess of Hyrule _as my _wife_?! I am just a lowly _ranch hand_ and she's a _princess_ for God's sake, Rusl! It's _impossible_!"

"Impossible, huh?" Rusl simply said, looking back at me, "If anyone were to say something was impossible, I would have thought you were the last person I would hear to say that." I dropped my gaze and I could feel him raise his head. "Link, you're in a league of your own," I raised my own head to look at him again. "The people of Hyrule thought it impossible to survive the Twilight. However, you saved the entire kingdom. No one would have even dreamed that a small ranch lad would save the entire kingdom of Hyrule. You traveled all over, surviving battles with unimaginable creatures, journeyed through lands where countless have died, and survived life-threatening conditions and diseases. If you believe that such a simple task of making the Princess of Hyrule your wife, if wish be of course, is _impossible_, then perhaps the Goddesses made a mistake in choosing the Hero of Legend this time."

I suppose Rusl had a point. Although it was unheard of in many generations for a man of a lower class taking a lady of a higher class as his wife, I suppose it wasn't impossible. I had been through harder tasks, such as finding liquid water in Snowpeak. I suppose that times have changed, and surely, nothing was truly impossible anymore. "Shape up, lad! You see _Your _Highness tomorrow!"


	2. Chapter 1: Transylvanian Invasion

Chapter One: The Transylvanian Invasion

"Who are those men?" I asked my partner standing next to me. From a steep cliff in the Faron Province, we stood sheathed by trees and thick brush and hidden from detection. He peered over his shoulder and pretended to look down at the men who roamed the field near the cliff. "I do not recognize the aura. Are these men not Hylians?" I observed them closer. It was impossible for them to be Hylians. This was an entirely different race altogether. "They are not Hylians. They lack the physical characteristics to be Hylians. Their ears are not pointed in the slightest. Perhaps this is an entirely new race of people," I suggested. My partner kept his head in the opposite direction of the people, sensing their aura. "Perhaps they are a race known as Hyruleans? Not entirely Hylian, which could be a valid explanation as to why they lack the pointed ears, but also enough Hylian to be the promised inhabitants of Hyrule." I assumed it was fairly possible for the Hylians to have mixed with powerless humans to create Hyruleans. However, another possibility worried me. The possibility that there were no fully Hylian people left, and that would eliminate all chance of a true Princess Zelda and a true Hero. "I wonder," I began, my voice cracking slightly, "if there are any Hylians left?"

"Look, sister. To the east," he pointed toward the southern path of Faron where a horse and a rider dashed on at great speed. I carefully examined the man's ears, which were undoubtedly pointed and pierced. _A Hylian!_ I thought in shock and excitement. "No sister, examine his garbs," my partner spoke from beside me in a soft tone. I looked at him once again. A green pointed hat sat atop his head, and a green tunic bathed him with heroic glory. "It... it can't be..." I muttered. "You see it, do you not?" I could hear my brother smiling as he spoke. _The... the Hero of Time?!_ No, it couldn't be the Hero of Time. He was alive during our lifespan. "Perhaps this is a new Hero. One that emerged to slay some other sort of darkness from Hyrule," my brother suggested. "There are many questions yet to be answered," I noted, watching the Hero be stopped by a group of soldiers. "Well, I suppose there is only one way to find the-"

...

"Halt, peasant!" one of the soldiers called to me. I hauled in Epona's reigns and wiped the sweat dripping down into my eyes. As I wiped the salt from my eyes, the soldiers' figures became more clearer to me. That's when it registered that these men were clearly not Hyrulean soldiers. These men were equipped with small daggers, long spears, and a cat of nine tails. They wore a dark lavender uniform with silver arm plates, shin protectors, boots, and breastplates. I assumed they had helmets for wars and battles but just decided not to wear them. _They're calling me peasant?_ I questioned sarcastically as I reigned Epona in to a complete stop. One of the husky soldiers walked up to the side of Epona's saddle. "Where are you headed, peasant?" he asked as if casually. His partner laughed at his side as he circled around to inspect Epona's saddle and luggage. As the men moved around my horse I noticed that the men were unusually dark skinned and their eyes shone a certain reddish purple color. On their silver breastplates was an emblem that I had never seen before. The Hylian griffin was surrounded by seven pillars with a moon and a sun on polar ends. Who were these people?

"Hey, I'm talkin' to you!" one of the men snapped at me. My trance ended abruptly and I felt jolted by the tone of his voice. "What was that?" I asked. "You headed east or west, Hyrulean?" the soldier asked forcefully. "East to Eldin lands," I answered respectfully. Over the time, manners were something I was forced to learn and it certainly didn't come natural to a southern ranch hand whose ancestors previously opposed the higher class. "Do you go on business?" the other soldier asked from behind. I turned to see him inspecting my shield. "Yes sir," I answered obediently. "Well, sir," the same soldier began as he walked back around to face me, "I suggest that you go visit a blacksmith soon. That emblem on your metal shield there is illegitimate." My eyes shot open at the word 'illegitimate'. "What do you mean? This is the Triforce guarded by the griffin. It's the emblem of this kingdom."

"I suppose he has not heard then."

"Perhaps."

"Sir, that is no longer the emblem of this kingdom. This kingdom which was formerly known as Hyrule is now the extension of the greatest and richest empire, Transylvania. Our emblem has taken the place of your people's Triforce and griffin. We are currently enforcing new laws and regulations that should be passed to the province of Ordona if you'd please." My teeth clenched together and my grip on Epona's reigns tightened considerably. _These men must be natives of this kingdom Transylvania._ "I'm afraid that these laws cannot be enforced in this kingdom," I began. At this, the soldier gave me a face of pained pleasure and soon burst into laughter. "And why is that, Hyrulean?" they roared with laughed. I raised my hand to the hilt of the Master Sword. "Because," I spoke, revealing some of the sword's blade that reflected the sunlight into their eyes. "I'm not a Hyrulean. I'm the Hero of this nation, and I have no arguments against driving your kind out of Hyrulean borders."

With that, I jerked on Epona's reigns and spurred her onward toward Kakariko. In the heat of that moment, I had left the soldiers dazed with a swipe of my sword and an attack of light rays that burned their eyes. With my teeth clenched and fangs bared, I harshly spurred Epona through the Faron-Eldin Pass and onto the Kakariko Gorge. I could hear Epona's hooves stomp the ground with as much rage as my expression showed. I evaded the soldiers standing guard near the entrance to one of the Lantern Caverns and continued onto the desert village.

The village was as quiet as I remembered it but not as abandoned as it had once been. A small cell of soldiers had gathered in the village to observe the damage it sustained during the Twilight Era. One soldier who looked to be a higher rank than the rest was talking with Renado outside of the sanctuary. I approached them rather swiftly and stopped Epona next to Renado's person. "Ahh Link! How good of you to arrive here!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in welcome. "I beg your pardon, Commander," Renado continued as I jumped from Epona's saddle and to the ground. "But we as Hyruleans are unable to surrender such an honor to foreigners." The man's eyes wandered from Renado to myself. He examined me with a keen sense of observation and I felt his eyes particularly study my facial features. "You. What are you? Another Hyrulean?" he asked, his arms crossed. "Ahh no," Renado answered for me just as I had opened my mouth to speak, "This man is but a more sacred race than the earthly Hyruleans. Behold, this man is a Hylian, crafted from the hands of the goddess Hylia." The commander rolled his eyes.

"Look geezer, I'm going to ask that you abandon your faith and cease your teachings to the population. This is no longer the kingdom of Hyrule, but the almighty and holy empire of Transylvania. We are all servants of His Majesty and his Lady." _His Majesty and his Lady?_ I repeated in my mind. "Who're they?" I spoke up. "The Almighty King Alistair of Transylvania and his Royal Lady, the Maiden Zelda," he answered. For the second time that day, my eyes shot open in shock. Only this time, the shock sent waves of nostalgic and negative emotions through my heart. "Maiden Zelda?!" I roared. "Our Princess is no simple maiden of yours!" Renado argued, throwing his arm in emphasis. "She is the rightful heir to the throne and the Princess chosen by the Golden Goddesses!" The commander only laughed as he saddled his black steed. "I'm sure your goddesses find humor in such faith. Of course, we Transylvanians find humor in your words." I felt my hand wandering to my sword again. "I shall report your disobedience to the Great Chancellor. Surely he will convince you to convert from your empty faith."

With those words, the commander rode off toward the eastern Hyrule Field. I could see Renado's figure sink a bit as if depressed as he turned back to face me. "I bid you welcome, Link. Surely your journey from Ordona brought you business with that brilliant man, Shad?" he humored, offering me entrance into the sancuary. "Not really," I answered as I walked in, "I'm on my way to deliver a cart of wheat and grains to the marketplace in Castle Town and stopped here to rest. However, if he is in town, I'd like to speak with Shad." Renado led me down the newly constructed wooden stairs that led into the basement of the sancuary. The entrance was already opened from when Shad wandered down. The dirt paved path was much the same from so many years ago. The statue that was once in place of the hidden path was still moved from when I manipulated it with the Dominion Rod. Down the newly constructed stone stairs, Shad stood in full glory of his creation. Instead of a hidden chamber that was long forgotten with dirt ground and crumbling walls, it was transformed into a marble chamber with lit lanterns and candles. In the center was the great Sky Canon in its former glory.

Shad's appearance had slightly changed since last I saw him. He was dressed to be in a higher class than he once occupied, and he continued to hold his Sky Book and notes dear to his heart. His glasses set proudly on the bridge of his nose. "Shad," I called as I descended the stairs. The young bookworm turned around and met me with joyful greetings. He took my hand in his and shook it with energetic enthuisasm. "Link! How good of you to come! I have long awaited your arrival into this desolate town! Such a story must you tell us all and us to you! Please say you'll join this good man and myself in such a discussion!" he pleaded. Speechless, I could nod my head in agreement. With that, Shad released my hand and lifted his arms. Without a word or a spell, all of the candles that surrounded the room quickly extinguished. Only moments after, a small tremor awoke from the ground and lasted no more than a moment. "Shad has devised a way to seal this secret chamber from intruders from the inside of this place. If any of the candles in this chamber is extinguished, then the statue that hides the entrance to this cellar shall seal us into safety and secrecy. Of course, it may be reopened upon the lighting of all the candles."

"Enough of devices and secrecy, my good man Renado! Link, surely you have watched Hyrule stumble into a state of invasion from the privacy of your secluded village, have you not?" Shad began. "No, I haven't. Shad, what the hell is going on here?" I asked in deep concern. "Understand this now, Link. War is at our doorstep once more and Hyrule slumbers in a state of exhaustion. We are being removed one province at a time and I am afraid that there might not be anything that can be done to drive these invaders back," he began.

"One by one, soldiers of the far off nation of Transylvania have visited our towns and cities. They are enforcing foreign laws and strict regulations. They replace our people with theirs and steal our wealth and welfare from our very hands, and we are incapable of fighting against them in such tiring conditions as Hyrule is experiencing. We have lost our energy and fire from our skirmish with the Twilight and the previous invasions. What shall we do?"

"If I may suggest," Shad interjected, "I propose that maybe this shall be a turning point in Hyrule's Historia. Just as the Hero of Time of many millenniums and generations ago was forced to make a critical decision that has led us to this era, perhaps Link shall be forced to make such a decision in our lifespan that shall forever decide and direct the path that Hyrule shall take?"

"Listen to yourself, you philosopher! Do not talk such nonsense that even the Historia claims to be uncertain of. Do not doubt the Goddesses' selection of the Hero of our generation. Surely, if Link is able to vanquish the evils that once befell this poor village and the richest of cities in this nation, then surely Link shall be able to rescue us from such a power such as this."

"As much as I hate speak up in a time like this," I began, raising my hand, "but if anyone is going to elect me to save this needy kingdom again, then I'd like to at least be able to know what the hell's going on in this land to begin with. Who is this King Alistair and why did that soldier refer to our monarch as a mere _maiden_? Since when were the inhabitants of this land treated so poorly? Furthermore, Renado, why did you distinguish me from the rest of the people of this nation to the soldier who visited this village? Just who is a Hylian?"

I watched Shad shove the glasses further up his nose and ponder over an appropriate answer. "Well, to begin with, this man whom these foreigners refer to as their king is the gallant Alistair, who took over as the Emperor of Transylvania after the previous king died from a deadly and contagious disease. Much later in his fourth year of reign, Alistair had shifted his focus to Hyrule's recent prosperity. He watched our decline closely as we stumbled through the invasion of the Twilight. I rightly assume that he had prepared a vast army to invade our nation once we had driven the Twilight back into the Mirror in the desert. He had planned to strike when our nation was in its weakest state, and therefore we had no means of protection. Of course, except a lone ranch boy who turned to become the Hero of this Era. But against a vast army of the most powerful empire, Link, you are no more than a mere ant!"

"To address my reference to you as a Hylian," Renado spoke next, "In history, which I am sure that Shad here is much more educated in than myself, the Hylians were a race that was once believed to be the race closest to the Goddesses. However, as we became more knowledgeable of our ancestors, we discovered reason to believe that there is a remaining race that is even closer to the Goddesses than the Hylians."

"Well said, my good man Renado. As he said, there is a race much closer to the Goddesses than the Hylians, and it is written in histories that _these_ people created the Hylians. Link, we know these people to be the Oocca. However, this race has dramatically evolved since the beginning era. There is reason to believe that the Occa created Hylians, who once lived in harmony in the sky with these creatures. However, the first great evil descended upon these people and they eventually came to inhabit the land that we now inhabit. Link, Renado must have unmistakably referred to you as a Hylian because of your distinct physical characteristics, such as the pointy shape of your ears, which came to be known as the most distinctive feature to these people. However, there is no need to be ashamed or frightened of your newfound heritage. As you may have noticed, Princess Zelda also shares the same features and is therefore a Hylian also. A fond race the Hylians are! Surely, you have Hylian parents? Share with me your heritage, Link!"

My eyes dropped as I answered, "Actually, my parents were long dead before I was a boy. I never knew my real mother or father." I watched Shad nervously rub his neck. "I do apologize for my interruption, but come men, let us discuss what is needed to rescue our dearest and loved kingdom from the hands of these witches and tyrants," Renado said. "Unfortunately, there is only one solution that directly comes to mind. Considering that I am only a bookworm, incapable of even defending myself, I do have a strategic suggestion to me. Nevertheless, it is a risky gamble, but it proved well in histories. A bold move will be needed by our kingdom as a whole. We will need an act that Hyrule has only once before seen in its histories." My eyes were trained on Shad's every word. Once he stopped I could notice the sweat forming on his forehead and the concerned expression that even the calm and collected shamen always wore.

"Hyrule will need to stage a _revolution_."


	3. Chapter 2: A New Revolution

Chapter Two: A New Revolution

"A revolution, you say?!" Renado gasped, "Do you mean, a rebellion against our government?!" Shad closed his eyes in silent sympathy. I watched as the two men shared feelings of discontentment of the suggestion, or rather, decision. I myself had seen countless battles, each of which I emerged from with a scar or more. However, these battles were fought to save the monarchy, not destroy it. I almost felt like I was betraying the honor of the tunic I wore until I heard Shad speak again. "Why, I see that it's the only way! However, comrades please understand this. This revolution will not overthrow the government headed by our dearest Princess Zelda, but the Transylvanian government who has already overthrown our monarch. That blasted king will take our Princess as a mere trophy wife and reign over us with tyranny!"

"So what will we do to get the people to start a revolution?" I asked, almost dumbfounded. I watched as Shad reached into his coat and pulled out three envelopes. Each had the names of my friends who worked alongside me during the resistance against the Twilight. Shad handed these to me and I examined them closely. "These are letters I had written previously to Auru, Ashei, and Telma. I have gone over the scenario of a revolution much before this conversation. I described this to them in the letters. Please deliver each. Telma still resides in Castle Town at her local bar, so she will not be difficult to pursue. However, Auru resides in that small cavern at Lake Hylia and rarely goes into town. However, I asked his presence at Telma's Bar to discuss such a thing. Telma will provide her bar as a place of meeting once again, just as the good ole' days. Ashei resides in the blizzards of Snowpeak, but she will be in Castle Town during this time of year. She should be with Telma. I ask that you deliver those letters as quickly as you can, Link. We may be able to rescue our kingdom before matters become too bad this time around."

"I must warn you, Link," Renado began. Shad left to begin lighting the candles again one by one as we talked. "There is one man of the Transylvanian race that bothers me so. Unfortunately, he is a member of the royal parliament and an assistant to Princess Zelda herself. He is the King Alistair's right hand man, so to speak. The Great Chancellor is what these people call him. He wears long white hair of wisdom and garments of great nobility, wealth, and power. However, a mystical dark power surrounds him like a shroud. Be careful if you are ever in his presence and dare not oppose him." With these words, another small tremor followed, and Shad walked up to us again. "Let us retire to our quarters."

Shad led me to one of the bigger houses on the end of the street by Malo Mart. He opened the door for me to see a fully functional and operating home with necessary hardware and supplies. His books and notes were spread on the floor and on his bed. "I apologize for the mess, Link. How unprofessional of me," Shad laughed as he gathered up his piles of papers and threw them on a shelf nearby. He ungracefully maneuvered over to the wardrobe where he pulled out a pile of blankets and pillows. I assisted him in making my bedding on the floor. "I apologize that I have no other means of comfort, Link," Shad said with a humored smile. I chuckled back, "I've slept in worse conditions."

"Oh I'm sure. It saddens my heart, Link, to see all that you alone have done for the kingdom and our monarchy and here it is all getting taken away again in a matter of years! The Transylvanian army invading our nation, talk of revolutions, a foreign prince taking our beloved Princess as a wife, soldiers terrorizing natives on the streets of our towns and cities. Such a disastrous outcome, I say!"

My ears perked up and my eyes wandered to the rambling man. "Wait... This Transylvanian king is taking Princess Zelda as his wife?" I asked carefully. Shad looked back and studied my expression for a moment. I assumed he was able to read the distress and anger hidden behind my eyes. "Oh dear, I ramble too much! Please do not let it concern you, it simply will be meaningless once we overthrow the Transylvanians! Need not worry about Princess Zelda's well being. She is quite a capable woman, if I dare say so myself..." I listened to him ramble on for most of the night. Our conversation during the evening meal consisted solely of conversing about the state of affairs in Hyrule and my previous journey during the Twilight. I shared my knowledge about the Sky Beings and the connection to the Dominion Rod, which I had left at Ordon prior to my journey here. Finally, it was time that the candles be blown out and the lantern extinguished. Shad hid himself beneath the covers of his bed and was asleep within seconds. On the other hand, I was wide awake, and very anxious. Rusl's speaking with me before I embarked on this trip struck a chord in my consciousness... and my heart. I must start the fire within my heart again. I cannot sit back and wait for a revolution to begin. Perhaps I was the revolution. Nevertheless, I needed to act before this King Alistair takes action. I must reach Princess Zelda first. My eyes shot open and met the extinguished lantern hanging from a hook in the ceiling. The harder I stared at it, the more I began to imagine that I saw a little fire still barely breathing in it. I closed my eyes tightly to readjust them and I even rubbed them some. But when I opened them again, the lantern was fully lit! I sighed to myself and closed my eyes. _Shad really does talk too much._

...

I had woken up rather chirpy after being comforted by a night's well rest. Energy and emotion had returned to my person. I felt relieved having that Link back with us again. The comfort of a savior that only Link could provide. I eagerly opened my eyes and was met with darkness. "Blasted darkness! Now where could my glasses be?" I muttered to myself as I blindly felt around the nightstand that stood close to my pillows. "Link? Can you hear me, good boy? If you can, fetch some fire and light this blasted lantern, I say!" I requested, finally feeling an object that resembled my glasses. I struggled to put them on until the hooks wrapped around my ears. The new vision didn't help much. I was still blinded by darkness. I began to notice Link's lack of answer. "Oh you stubborn Link! Still asleep even when you should be awake and awaiting departure! Sleep as you wish! I shall light that damn lantern!" I argued to the silence of Link's slumber. _For surviving through harsh attacks and deadly situations for so long, one would think that the Hero of Twilight would be able to wake himself forcefully at a moment's notice!_

I was able to stumble over to the kitchen table as gracefully as I could manage and reach for the metal sticks. I struck them together at the hem of a candle and produced a flame that awoke the candle to life. Trying to be curtious to Link's person, I stepped around him to reach the lantern on the ceiling. I set the candle in the lantern aflame and turned to put it back up again. "I say Link, you sleep as if-" I stopped mid sentence as the lantern illuminated the room. "I guess I could have foreseen this."

...

A part of conscious was guilted by the inhospitable behavior I had done to Shad. I watched the full moon shine down as I was riding through the Lanayru Pass just north of the Bridge of Eldin. The previous night had awoken deep thoughts, and I felt I was unable to rest unless I acted upon them. I knew full and well that my actions will endanger my life. It would be treason against the Hyrulean law, more or less the Transylvanian law. If I was found then the people would have every right to capture and execute me by a charge of treason against the monarchy and law. To me, that wasn't important. I had taken too many chances with my life on the line and I had come face to face with death itself too many times to even consider the consequences of my actions. In a way, I was desperate, and this was my act of desperation.

The night was still young when I emerged from the Lanayru Pass. Hyrule Castle shone like a diamond bathed in the moonlight. My destination was finally in sight. To avoid being harassed by more Transylvanian soldiers, I opted to take the path over the small segment of Upper Zora's River as opposed to the small stone bridge. I remembered the small hidden cave that once held a treasured; It was frozen over and the artillery was frosted. As I passed the entrance, I noticed that new rubble covered the entrance. It was sealed once again. I turned my attention back to the road ahead of me. When I had emerged from the rock road I turned my head to see the Transylvanian soldiers talking aimlessly far behind me. They hadn't suspected me in the slightest. "Dumbasses..." I mused and laughed under my breath. I spurred Epona on quietly onto the eastern exit to Castle Town.

Thankfully, no one had been guarding the outskirts of the eastern exit at this time in the night. I quickly flipped off of Epona's saddle and took a hold of her reigns from the ground level. I placed one hand on her nuzzle and began to pet her lovingly. "Epona, I'm going to need you to stay strong with me through this. We're going through a hard time together just like in the Twilight. Promise you'll help me and be my partner in crime?" I soothed. My partner rubbed her head against mine in agreement and I kissed her nose. "Thank you," I muttered and led her quietly into the town. I tied her reigns to a stable pillar nearby and rushed down the southeastern road. I passed by Jiovanni's house, where he slept with his pack of cats and young kittens and his girlfriend. Nostalgic memories of capturing Poe Souls in order to restore his soul flooded my mind. For a moment I felt like I was running on all fours with a light luggage riding my back.

I jumped the railing down to the alcove where Telma's bar was located. As I approached the door, I watched in horror as the door cracked ever so slightly. Before I knew it, I was caught red handed in the act by Telma's cat, Louise. She had been a big help during my adventure around during Twilight. I had grown a respect for her over the time. I bent down quietly and held out the pack of envelopes over to her. She took them in her mouth after examining them carefully. "Thank you," I whispered ever so quietly with a smile.

"It's past curfew, yeah?" I heard an all too familiar voice scold from the doorway. I froze and looked up quietly to be met with the image of Ashei's figure in the doorway. She was in a short night gown that fit her curves perfectly. She walked over to Louise and took the envelopes from the cat's mouth. "What's this, yeah?" she asked, flashing the envelope with her name on it. "Seriously, I thought you were one of those piece of shit Transylvanians. Don't sneak around so stealthily during the night or one of them might snag you from off the street and make you their bastard, yeah," she warned. "Shhh Ashei, listen to me."

"That letter is from Shad. He believes that the best way of ridding the Transylvanians from Hyrule is by gathering the remaining Hyrulean citizens and starting a revolution to overthrow the Transylvanian government. He requests that you, Telma, and Auru meet him here at the bar. Please deliver those to Telma and Auru for me. As for myself, I won't be in town for a couple days. I can't tell you the details of my plan, but please trust me. Give Shad my profuse apologies for my absence. Last of all, if any soldiers come looking for me-"

"I won't sell you out, yeah. You're a comrade, and I trust you have reasons for going off and doing something on your own. I suppose that's what you did at Snowpeak, yeah? The Yetis talk endlessly about you and your exploits. Don't worry about anything, we'll cover it here, yeah," she assured. I held my heart and smiled. "Thank the Goddesses, Ashei. Time is short, and I cannot afford to waste any. I trust that you and the rest of the Resistance Party will come up with a way to set fire to the revolution. I will contact you as soon as I am able. Farewell."

With that, I escaped the southern road without detection. As a gentleman, I saw to it that Ashei returned to the safety of the bar before I set out. The moon sat high in the sky, roughly in the birth of the morning hours. _I have only six or so hours left to carry this out._ I warned myself as I dashed through the southeastern street yet again. I snatched Epona's reigns and led her through the central plaza and through the gates to the northern exit. Before I made my way through to the courtyard of Hyrule Castle, I used the Gale Boomerang to knock the Transylvanian guards unconscious. Stealthily and carefully, I maneuvered my way past the guards and into the eastern courtyard. After examining and taking out the guards, I led Epona through to the wall that hid a secret staircase. I rushed around to the other side and climbed the stairs in haste. _I believe I've hit the six hour mark!_ I reminded myself as I examined the moon's position in the sky. It was most likely one o'clock in the morning.

I hastily took out more guards that held the peripheral view of the eastern side of the palace. I came to thank the blessing of being the Hero of Twilight that the Goddesses bestowed upon me, because without it, I would have not been able to carry out this mission. Instead of retracing my footsteps of when this castle was taken by Ganondorf and jumping down the ledge, I rushed over to the castle structure and climbed. I shimmied down the length of the castle until I came to an inner portion. I began to peer into windows until I found the particular window I was looking for. With my hand, I rubbed away the drops of condensation that had built up on the window to reveal the beautiful Princess herself. She was awake and sitting on a bench, deep in thought. _Knocking on the window would attract attention and alert not only the guards outside, but the guards inside too._ My best bet was to just stare at her until her gaze happened to wander toward my direction. Thankfully, that didn't take long. She noticed me almost immediately. Dazed, she rushed up from her bench and unlocked the window. I used my strength to push it open barely enough to fit her frame through. "Link!"

"My Highness, we must flee immediately!" I whispered in high alert. She seemed taken back a bit at the alarm in my tone. "Why what's going on?!" she asked, panicked. I remembered our conversations when I escorted her back to Hyrule Castle from the Gerudo Desert after saying farewell to Midna. _Surely she'd be humored by my sense of humor even in this dire a situation._ "Transylvanians have invaded our nation, and I'm here to kidnap you." I saw Princess Zelda's face light up in humor and she rushed to join me out on the ledge. "Where shall we go?" she asked as she tried to squeeze out. "I will take you back to my home village, Ordon. We are plotting to save Hyrule from the Transylvanians. Please lend me your trust, My Princess." I held out her hand and helped her squeeze through. After she had done so I quickly and silently shut the window and watched the curtains fall back into place. I took the woman's hand and carefully led her across the thin ledge.

We had finally reached where I had stationed Epona. I helped Princess Zelda jump from the steep ledge and caught her so that she was unharmed. I noticed that she wore a night gown completely opposite of the one Ashei had on. It was long and flowing and it seemed to shine like rhinestones in the moonlight. Her hair was tied back like it normally was; It was in two tied strands that hung at her revealed cleavage and the rest pulled back into a long braid. I held her up and placed her on the back of Epona's saddle. "Help me out, Epona," I whispered to the brave horse who rode out of the suspicions of anyone in both Hyrule Castle and Castle Town. In theory, Princess Zelda was now a free woman.

As we crossed the Great Bridge of Hylia, I felt Princess Zelda's grip around my waist tighten considerably as she leaned to talk to my ear. "You do know that this is treason, do you not?" she chuckled. I only showed an invisible smirk as I kept throwing my boomerang at soldiers. "In all due respect, Your Highness, I stopped considering my life long before the end of my journey through Hyrule." She only laughed and hugged me from behind. I trusted that the Goddesses would keep Princess Zelda and I safe, and I silently prayed that the Resistance Party would also find success in their pursuits. I found solace in the fact that Caro promised to keep a lookout for any Transylvanian soldiers passing through the area. In that case, I would take Princess Zelda and escape to the Sacred Forest.

In theory, it could be assumed that I was blatantly going against everything the Hero of Legend stood for. I could naturally be disgracing these garments. But I felt that this was the Goddesses' will. It could be said that my actions would be the spark of the revolution.


	4. Chapter 3: The Impossible

Chapter Three: The Impossible

"Where is this place?" the monarch who continued to hold me by the waist asked. I spurred Epona on faster through the familiar Faron Woods. "We're arriving at Ordona lands," I answered, finally seeing the small bridge that spanned over a steep abyss. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as we reached the neck of woods that spanned past the Ordona Spring. I was comforted in knowing that my home was nearly in sight.

"Make yourself at home," I smiled to the Princess who had rushed through the door in fear of pursuers. "That was quite the audacious mission, Hero," she commented, sitting herself in a chair by the small wooden dining table. "Surely you knew the consequences of your actions before you acted, no?" she continued. I only smirked and gave a small chuckle as I changed out of the tunic shirt. "Your Highness, I've learned years ago that every action I take has consequences," I threw my shirt over in a pile by the ladder leading to the basement and walked over to sit across from her, "but just because it is called a consequence, does not mean it is a negative result."

...

The sun rose in due time over the bustling town of Hyrule Castle Town. In the midst of the rushing traffic in the town, the loud bickering of the town markets, and the various moans and cries of the cattle, soldiers roamed the streets with panicked unease. Orders of searching for the missing monarch overwhelmed the town soldiers. One soldier in particular roamed the southern thoroughfare of the large town. His eyes wandered to the small staircase that lead to the local tavern run by the big-breasted woman who had a mouth against the soldiers since the ordeal during the Twilight. Surely, he could find Princess Zelda there. With dignity and resentment marked on his expression, he carried himself down the stairs and to the small door.

"By order of the King of Hyrule, I demand that you open this door! I have a warrant to search this property!" he yelled as he banged his fist violently against the wooden door. Surely, the door would have been broken down if he had hit it any harder. Before that could happen, the door suddenly and unexpectedly swung open to reveal a slim but busty figure. A woman appeared with a thin sword in hand. Her expression was painted with annoyance and unexplained anger. Such a figure could only be Ashei of the northern mountain. "What the hell do you need, causing such a ruckus like this, yeah?!" she yelled at the soldier. The soldier merely ignored her and stepped forward to push through the woman. Ashei pushed back. "I say to you, woman, allow me passage right this minute! I have a warrant to search your property!" he yelled. "Ashei, let him in," a voice called from inside the bar. With a snicker, the soldier pushed past the sexy woman who only spat after him. A group of men emerged from the back room shielded by a large curtain. One man, who was elderly in age and wore a sort of desert suit, led the group to stand against the lone soldier and called Ashei back. This time, a man dressed in a white coat with gold embellishments, a black ribbon around his neck, and tan trousers stepped forward. He pushed his glasses farther up his nose as he spoke, "Sir, which permit is that?" The soldier pushed the warrant into the air to show them. "This warrant states that I must search this property to find Her Majesty!"

"Princess Zelda?!"

"Is Her Highness missing?!"

"Where in Hyrule could she ever go?!"

"Do not act as if you are ignorant of this!"

"We know nothing of the Princess's disappearance!"

"Do not speak to us in such a tone, you filthy rat!"

"I suggest you watch what you say! I can have each one of you arrested this moment!"

"Under what charges, yeah?!"

"Ashei! Telma! I pray calm yourselves!"

"I could arrest all of you for obstruction of a national investigation!"

"Those charges are bullshit, yeah!"

"**Ashei**!"

The elderly man violently gripped Ashei's arm and yanked her around. "Ashei, I pray you calm yourself before you senselessly get us thrown into a dark cell! Allow him to investigate as he pleases! You know he shall not find other means of charges here!" he hissed to the young woman. Her eyes wandered to the soldier who was investigating the bar area. Her glare sent chills of malice through the soldier's spine. The Resistance Party watched the soldier move and look at bottles, kneel to look at Telma's cat, Louise, and wander into the Party's back room. Each time he emerged with no kind of lead to the Princess' whereabouts.

"So, you all are the Resistance Party, eh? Are you all still active?" the soldier questioned. _He did not find any physical evidence around the bar._ Auru thought, keeping his attention trained on every word the soldier spoke. _He plans to question us now. _Ashei thought, looking at the expressions of her friends around the bar. Shad's head was crooked to the side, anticipating the man's words. Auru and Rusl seemed to be hanging on every single word the man spoke. Telma, as always, had her hands firm on her hips and her lips pushed up in sass. "Only when necessary," Auru answered vaguely. It seemed that the soldier snickered at the reply. "What kind of trouble have you last stirred?" he asked, placing a glass back down on the bar. "We do not cause no trouble," Telma answered, snatching the glass and turned to return it to the shelf. The man's lips stretched into a mock smile. "We only act when the people, the Hero, or the Princess think it necessary. We have not received word from either of those people for many a year," Auru replied calmly. Ashei trained her eyes on the old coot, remembering her promise to protect Link's whereabouts. Surely, they already knew and would cover for him anyway. "So if you claim that your Party is inactive, why are all of you gathered here together?" This time, Rusl replied. "We have been friends for many years. Naturally, it is common for all of us to come together for fellowship."

"Oh, but there is one more of you, isn't there?" the soldier replied, "That troublesome man from Ordon. Isn't his name Link?" Ashei felt her teeth clench together. The grinding of teeth she was doing was almost audible. Nonetheless, Auru slightly pinched her arm, which snapped Ashei out of her trance. "Naturally, Link is a grown man. He comes and goes from time to time. We see him quite a bit, now do we not, Ashei?" Auru smiled to the warrior. "That is correct, yeah," was all Ashei was able to conjure up. "I do not doubt your testimony," the soldier replied, "but the Great Chancellor himself was deported with a squadron to search the entire Ordona and Faron Provinces in order to interrogate him about Her Majesty's disappearance." Rusl clenched his fist in resentment. "He is not a criminal!" he screeched, making the other three members of the Resistance Party flinch. "The Chancellor treats Link as if he commits treason with every breath he takes! The Chancellor would find any kind of fault in Link's being and escort him to the gallows for it! If the Chancellor himself thinks Link such an evil and suspicious man that he must interrogate Link himself, then he is certainly an unjust and foolish man!"

The soldier rapidly approached Rusl, the warrant gripped so tightly that the paper wrinkled and tore in his grasp. "If you say such a thing about the Great Chancellor again, then I shall return with another warrant for your life!" With that, the soldier turned on his heels and slammed the door behind him.

"That was a foolish thing to say, Rusl," Auru said sternly. The Ordon swordsman only turned to face the concrete wall and take deep breaths. "Do not scold the man for saying such a thing," Telma told Auru, "Soldiers like him need to be put in their place!" Auru only turned from Telma and rolled his eyes. "The King of Transylvania himself manipulates the Chancellor. That means that he's heading this investigation from the shadows. However, I suspect that the Chancellor has other priorities that he plans on addressing first. Whether it is to destroy Link or something completely else, he seems intent on his goals. If we are going to pull off this revolution, then we must address the Chancellor first."

...

I stood over the cooking pot that hung stranded over the small fire. It had only been an hour or so since we had gotten to Ordon. Unable to sleep, Princess Zelda assured me that she wished to stay awake throughout the remainder of the night. I explained to her that it would be more than likely that the King would send out search squadrons to disperse throughout the country on a nationwide search for her. I had planned ahead and asked Caro to inform me here in Ordon if he received word of Transylvanians in Eldin lands. That would give me enough time to grab the Princess and escape into the depths of the Sacred Forest until I receive correspondence from my friends in the Resistance Party. I convinced myself that it would be a foolproof plan.

"Hero..." I heard the young woman speak lowly. "Call me Link, My Princess," I smiled to myself, "and yes?" I turned my attention back to the cooking food. I heard Zelda shift uncomfortably in her seat. "If I may ask, Link... What kept you from being killed during your journey throughout Hyrule? I had heard stories of your travels through locations where countless have died or gotten perpetually lost..." she asked nervously asked. _You. _"Well," I began, "I suppose that the Goddesses kept me alive." _That was a lame answer._ I criticized myself. "What about your family? Did you not think of them while you were away?" she inquired. "Actually, I am an orphan. My parents were rumored to have died in the civil war years ago. I was adopted, or rather given, to my father's greatest friend and the rancher of the village. His name is Fado. He was never married or anything, so he had time to raise me. Of course, I started living on my own the day I turned sixteen years old. I worked under my own adoptive father until I was commissioned by the spirit Ordona to save the kingdom when I was twenty one. Being alone was actually quite normal for me."

"I can understand, Link," Zelda began. I turned to face her with amazement. "How? You are surrounded by servants and guards tending to your every wish. How can you feel alone?" I was careful to make my tone not sound accusing or offending in any way possible. "Just because I am constantly waited on and adorned with treatments does not mean I do not feel lonely," she replied, "I did not know my own parents much either. My mother and father both died when I was a young girl. I had much trouble making friends because I feared they would only be my friend because they would opportunistically take advantage of my being the princess of the nation. Throughout my life, I felt that everyone saw me on the surface. No one bothered to genuinely care for me the way you did years ago. I was ready to sacrifice my life without a second thought to save my nation and Midna, but you arrived before I was able to do so. Surely, I might have been mistaken when I thought that you saved me..."

"Princess," I muttered, biting my own lip. Her face raised to face mine as I walked to kneel in front of her chair. I leveled myself so that my face was on the same plane as hers and stared into her eyes. "You are mistaken. I did think of you throughout my journey. I worried that I would not make it in time to save your life. I prayed to the Goddesses that you would spare yourself enough time to allow me to save you. I would have nightmares of your death, Princess! Do not think someone out there simply does not care about your well being!" I stated sternly. She lifted a hand and stroked my cheek; her touch was soft and sweet, like a velvet sheet. "How can you care for someone who is the equivalent of a stranger to you? You know me not," she muttered, staring into my eyes. "I know what it is like to be a stranger, Princess. I was also a stranger to you, yet I look into your eyes and see that you foster some kind of feelings for me."

"If only you knew, Link."

"Then I implore you to tell me."

"I cannot. It shall be treason against the law."

"I do not see any officials of the court or guards of the nation around."

"I am the head of the nation, Link."

"Then all the more reason why it would be good of you to tell me. You cannot charge yourself, surely."

"Such foolishness to charge myself!"

"Then I do not see anyone who could be a witness."

"Yourself, Link."

"I would not charge you."

"Then I suppose it shan't hurt me," she concluded. "It will not," I prompted. "Then if you must know, Link, you do see feelings behind my eyes," she confessed, her hand still tracing the features of my face. "I have since I saw you in your human form when you defeated Ganondorf. However, I knew that I could not have you. Surely you had another maiden you were promised to. Besides, I am the rightful heiress to the throne of Hyrule. Such a woman could not take a lowly ranch hand from the farm lands as a husband. Oh I profusely apologize, Link! I should have not even said a single word!" she sobbed, burying her face in her hands. Mindlessly, I pried her hands away from her face and pressed my own face firmly to hers. I could feel her body flinch and she gasped against my mouth. Princess Zelda broke away quickly and stared in horror. "Link, we cannot! Such an affair is illegal!" I only huffed and resisted the urge to smirk. "You stated that an affair with the rightful heiress to the throne of Hyrule and a farm hand is illegal, correct?" She was obviously caught off guard by my question. "Why y-yes..." she stuttered, confused. "However, that King of Transylvania sits on the throne of Hyrule, am I wrong?" I saw her eyes shift. "That is correct, but..." I continued before she could protest. "And I am not simply a ranch hand. I am the Savior of Hyrule, the Hero of Twilight, am I not?"

"That you are..."

"Then this is simply not illegal."

"If the kingdom were to find out about this..."

"Ordon is secluded from the rest of Hyrule. In addition, it is around the fourth hour in the morn. No one shall even suspect me to be here," I explained. I grabbed her hand that once caressed my face and placed it back on my cheek. "A good friend of mine had told me before I set out to rescue you from the castle last night that nothing is truly impossible." Her hand returned to caressing my face like before again and she smiled. I smirked back as her face leaned in toward mine. I captured her in another passionate kiss, this time which she returned.


	5. Chapter 4: Consecration of Love

Chapter Four: Consecration of Love

"We need to send correspondence to Link immediately!" Shad argued, a piece of paper and a pen at his ready. "What shall you tell him?" Auru questioned, "That the guards are after him and we have nothing to report?"

"Well, we must warn him that the Chancellor is after him!"

"Link is not ignorant anyway. He most likely will know that a squadron is coming for him well before they reach him."

"It matters not, anyway. They will undoubtedly find Link's hands to be clean of this ordeal."

"I disagree with you, Rusl," I snickered, "The previous night, I told you that I had received the letters that Shad had written to us all from Link himself, yeah. He would not disclose the reasons of his being in Castle Town besides to deliver the letters. However, I suspected that he was plotting something along a larger scale, yeah." Shad slammed the palms of his hands down on the wooden table. "Damn that Link! His actions will cause a nationwide uproar! He will be sent to jail and beheaded for his actions!" he yelled, swiping at the pen and knocking it off the table. The ink splattered on the nearby floor and shattered on the wall. "**Shad**!" Telma roared, taking him by the collar and shoving him aside to clean the mess. "Pray be calm, woman! We have a larger problem at hand!"

"Actually, Shad, we have no problem at all," Auru stated audaciously. Every head turned to Auru in curiosity of his future explanation. "How may you say such a thing?! Link shall be killed for his actions, Auru!" Shad snapped. I swung my hand at Shad's arm, causing him to flinch back. "Be quiet, yeah!" I hissed. Just as Shad was about to yell at me, Auru started his explanation. "Shad, you spoke to us of starting a revolution, did you not?" Shad nodded his head. "Surely, we know that a revolution depends entirely on the people as a nation and their attitudes toward the government. We know that from the beginning of this invasion, the native Hyruleans did not approve of the Transylvanians. Now Shad, take into account the effect Link's actions are having on the people. You witnessed it firsthand when Ashei and Telma argued with the soldier who searched the bar. It would be foolish to think that Ashei and Telma are the only ones who reacted that way toward this investigation. The warrants these soldiers are flaunting are disrupting the privacy of the townspeople around here. Surely, if you were to walk out of this bar and onto the streets of Castle Town, you will hear the yells and screams of townspeople who are angrily protesting against the investigating of their own homes. If Link is responsible for the kidnapping of the Princess, then he is setting a fire inside the hearts of the Hyruleans. In theory, he is actually helping us."

"I must admit, Auru, you are a man wise beyond your years," Shad remarked, now more calm. Auru only smiled and gave a small laugh. "So are you, dear Shad. However, you allow yourself to be rilled too easily, and therefore cannot think clearly when you are blinded by anger," he explained, resting a hand on the man's shoulder. "Then, what shall we do, yeah?" I asked, breaking the silence. Auru took a seat next to Shad and kicked back. "What more can you ask to be done, Ashei?" Auru countered, "Whether it be Link's doing or not, the Princess has disappeared and the soldiers are invading the homes of not only the citizens of Castle Town, but soon it shall be in Kakariko and Ordon too. We shall wait until we see the outcome of this ordeal."

"But in the meantime, we do need to contact Link," Shad explained, "In the scenario that he does have the Princess, surely he will not allow himself to be caught with her. He is awaiting correspondence from me in any case. We shall tell him all that is taking place with the townspeople and soldiers. Telma, fetch me the pen and paper!"

"Oh **hell** no, boy!" Telma yelled, "The time before, you swatted the pen away and off the table! The ink has stained the flooring and the wall!"

"Woman, this is of utmost importance!" I could see Auru and Rusl join me in laughter as Shad and Telma argued over the writing utensils. _I surely do hope that Link is aware of the trouble he is causing, yeah. Be careful, comrade..._

...

The morning with the Princess was forever engraved in my mind as I had worked all day in the fields near the springs. I made it my duty to construct whistles and calls from the horse grass in the springs and the hawk grass nearby. I put to test my blacksmith skills as I sharpened the edges of my arrows, making them undoubtedly more lethal. However, as I struck the edges with a steel hammer, I accidentally chipped off a perfectly round tip of the arrowhead. "Shit," I had muttered and threw the steel on the small grate that sat atop a small fire. The flame rose to a rather small center portion of the steel, slowly but surely burning the small area. I worked for hours banging the steel hammer on my weapons, sharpening, flattening, and adjusting them back to a more newer and more lethal form than before. As I turned back to extinguish the small fire I used for scraps, I noticed that the small ball of steel that I had thrown on the fire had a hole burned perfectly through the center. Intrigued, I took a steel rod and moved the structure and dropped the thing into the pale of water. I waited for the steam to completely evaporate before I reached into the bucket to pull out a perfectly but accidentally made steel ring.

I looked up into the sky carefully, the night hours young but sure. I decided to return to my home before the Princess became too worried. I stuck the small ring into a pouch in my Ordon clothes and headed home to the troublesome woman waiting for me.

"Princess, I have returned," I called as I closed the door carefully behind me. Silence was my only response. "Hey," I called into the house, looking around to find that the Princess was seated on the upper levels where my bed was. I assumed that she had laid down from staying up so late last night. As I climbed the ladders to reach her, I noticed that her back was turned to me and arched to lean over something. Whatever it was, she seemed completely entranced. "Hey... Are you well?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder. The Princess flinched at my touch and spun around, a look of worry had struck her features. "What happened?" I asked. Without a word, she held out a piece of paper that had been folded like a letter. I took it from her and read the contents.

"Link, I have received word from an acquaintance in Lanayru lands that a small squadron has been dispatched from Hyrule Castle to investigate Ordon for you. It appears that you are the lead suspect in the disappearance of Her Highness. Be vigilant; Among the squadron is the Great Chancellor. He is to be feared greatly and I worry that a confrontation between the two of you would not be a wise choice. Flee Ordon. You must leave in the morning hours. Last I heard, the Chancellor's squadron plans to spend the night in Kakariko Village and journey early the next morning. May the Goddesses bless you in your pursuit. Caro."

"Damn, already?!" I hissed, folding the letter again. "You are no match for the Great Chancellor, Link," Zelda spoke softly, "He is a wielder of an unknown magic that far exceeds mine. This man is correct; we must flee here as soon as we can." I put the letter aside and took my shirt off, completely relaxed. "Do not worry," I began, taking a breath, "This certainly is not the first time I have experienced a situation like this." I stretched out and relaxed my muscles. "But, Link!" she flashed the letter, "I shall be taken away!" I laid on my bed on the bedding sheets and looked up to her with an expression of indifference. "Princess, I understand that this man is more powerful than I. However, I have devised a plan, do you remember? I shall take care of you from here on out," I promised, reaching up to take a strand of her brown-blonde hair in my fingers. "How can you promise that, Link?" she asked, staring intently in my eyes. "Because I protect those whom I love."

Princess Zelda had finally given in as she leaned down and laid on my chest. I pulled her lips to mine by her chin and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Link..." she breathed, her cool breath was like ice against my skin. "Show me how much you love me." My eyes shot open instantly at her request, only to be met with her shining cerulean ones gleaming back at me. She entangled her fingers into my hair and pressed her lips passionately against mine. I could feel the fervor in her kiss as she moved her body against mine. It felt as if she were kissing me as if it were the last kiss we would share. She moved in a way that was foreign to be, yet arousing and I immediately understood what she had asked of me. I forcefully but carefully broke the kiss. "Are you sure you want this, Zelda?" I asked, unaware that I disgracefully used her first name. She pressed her forehead against mine as I flipped us over to lay on our sides. She seemed to stare at me with unwavered intent and promise. Her fingers traced over the contours of my lips. "I'm sure, Link," she replied, removing her fingers to kiss my lips again.

At her answer, I flipped her over again so that she was on her back and my body loomed over hers. I kissed her once more, this time with more passion than before. I moved my hands so that one rested on the top of her thigh, slowly pulling up the bottom of her nightgown. The other hand was on her cheek, continually caressing her face. Gently, I bit her bottom lip, making her gasp into the kiss. I took advantage of her reaction and quickly slipped my tongue into her mouth. I felt her struggle against the invasion, but my own tongue was eventually met with her own. It was hard not to loose too much control when I was this intimate with her. I felt myself getting more and more aroused as my hand that rested on her thigh was finally met with bare, soft skin. I slowly felt my way up past her waist and to her abdomen where I held her by the side of her breast. My other hand escaped down to her collarbone, pushing away the nightgown that covered her chest. I could feel her moan into the kiss, arousing me even more.

Eventually I trailed kisses down her jawbone and neck where I rested on her collarbone. Her hands rested around my back and in my hair. I sucked at the skin on her collarbone lightly, leaving light bites and kisses wherever I pleased. I tugged at her nightgown, silently asking her to pull it over her head. To this she complied and the Princess of Hyrule's naked body was revealed to me. I allowed my hands to roam about her body, admiring and endearing everything they touched. I forced myself to stop sucking and biting her collarbones to admire the most beautiful woman that surely the world has ever seen. "Link, do you have doubts?" I heard the Princess say. I looked back to her eyes and I am sure my face was red, for I was unable to produce words. "Do not doubt my decision," she continued, "A simple spoken wedding vow would mean nothing compared to the consecration of our love made tonight. I wish to be yours, Link."


	6. Chapter 5: Magic In Our Blood

Chapter Five: Magic In Our Blood

The rays of sunlight pierced my eyes, causing me to wake from my deep slumber. Never had I dreaded so much being woken from my sleep since the days when I journeyed throughout Hyrule. Nonetheless, I forced my eyes open completely and I quickly regained consciousness of my surroundings. I felt my left arm rising and falling steadily in a rhythmic pace, yet effortlessly. That's when I realized that my left arm was holding captive a woman who was sleeping soundlessly in my arms. Her silky, brown-blonde hair was strewn on my chest and my chin rested on the top of her head. My arm held her by the stomach into my body, relentless in letting her go. Suddenly, I remembered the letter that Princess Zelda had fretted over last night and her fear of the Chancellor.

I slipped my arms past the sleeping monarch and hurried down the ladders to search for the clothes that had been thrown off the previous night. I found my tunic pants a few feet away from the door and I was immediately grateful that no one in Ordon suspected me home. I bent down to reach for the pair of pants when I noticed something unusual. As I reached for the pants with my dominant hand, I noticed a little light shine from my ring finger. I retracted my hand and observed it. I recognized it as the steel ring that I had accidentally made the previous day. It now rested on my left ring finger and ironically, it fit perfectly. I chuckled at the irony, and assuming that Princess Zelda was the one who placed it there, I retrieved my pants, looked for the rest of my scattered tunic, and dressed myself. Just as I heard the Princess herself waking up, I had grabbed my lantern and jumped down the ladder leading to the basement. Quickly, I grabbed all of the equipment I hid. Every weapon I had gathered while on my journey was stored here and I gathered all of them in case of confrontation.

"Link?" I heard the monarch yawn just as I had returned to the light. "Good morning, Princess," I smiled from below. She peered over the ledge with the blankets covering her breasts. She gave me a questioning look before she gasped. "The Chancellor is coming!" she panicked. She quickly snagged her removed nightgown and dressed herself. "Do not worry, we surely will be able to make our escape before he arrives in Ordon," I assured her.

...

The morning hours were almost dead as I watched the small squad of soldiers march rhythmically through the woods of Faron. Each soldier was dressed the same exact way the two soldiers in Hyrule Fields were a few days ago. At the head of the squadron was a mysterious man. He had a rather pale complexion with white hair that seemed to have a lavender tint to it. Two long bangs framed his face and fell to his waist. The rest of his hair was on his back. He wore a deep purple coat with silver embellishments, symbolizing an elite position in court. What had worried me most about this man was the fact that he walked without his feet touching the ground.

"Sister, he wields a powerful yet foreign magic," my brother commented, his face turned completely around to look away from him. He kept his reddish purple eyes completely on the path he walked. "He is free floating," I observed, the shadow beneath his person justifying my observation. "Something must be done about this man immediately," I told him, looking at the path they marched. It was strewn with ledges and rocks that were considerably easy to scale. "We must turn back to inform the village of this event," he argued, taking my hair in his firm grip. In a burst of frustration, I drew an arrow and swiped at my hair, cutting the strand with the arrowhead. My brother flinched back and threw the strands of hair on the ground. "Fine then. I acknowledge your resolve," he grabbed my chin forcefully and brought me close to his bandaged face, "But tell me, what shall you plan to do if you pursue him?" I grabbed his wrist and pried it off of my face. "I shall discover his intent!"

My brother tailed me as I leaped from ledge to ledge, keeping my eyes intently focused on the mysterious man and the small squadron. "They speak," my brother pointed out from behind me. He was correct. They spoke a rough, but fluent Hyrulean. Although my brother and I were more accustomed to speaking the ancient language of Hylian, we were able to fluently understand and speak Hyrulean around the end of our lives. I kept my ears opened for their conversations.

"Great Chancellor, where shall we find the Hero of Twilight in such a desolate place as this?"

"Patience, soldier. Past these Faron Woods is a small farming village called Ordon. The Almighty King Alistair himself says that Link is a native of this village."

"The Almighty King believes him to be there?"

"Correct. However, I have my own suspicions."

"What would those be, Sir?"

"I have heard rumors from soothsayers and oracles that there is a sacred extension of these mysterious woods. The religious leaders never disclosed the name of this place, but I do believe that it is called the Sacred Woods. If we are unable to find Link in Ordon, then I shall use my prowess to find this Sacred Wood and hunt him like a rat until I find Her Highness."

My eyes darted behind me to where my brother flew behind me. I landed on a ledge and came to a sudden stop, allowing them to proceed to the Ordona Province without us. I turned my back to them and looked back to the Faron Woods and my brother, whom I could sense was confused by my sudden change. "You have stopped, sister?" he spoke in a questioning tone, but kept calm. My eyes scanned the woods for signs of any other presences. It seems as though the Hero of Twilight had covered his tracks well. "That man had said something about the Hero of Twilight being in a hidden extension of woods called the Scared Woods. We will allow those men to waste their own time in Ordon. We shall discover this place and find the Hero of Twilight. Understood?" I watched my brother nod his head in a melancholy way and turn to face the woods with me.

"Keep your bow drawn, sister," my brother advised and I obeyed. My bow was much different from the one the Hero of Twilight possessed. It was made from the finest steel that the royal family possessed during my lifetime. It was a recurve bow with a powerful string that I constructed myself. After the ancient Princess Zelda had allowed me access to the mines where she retrieved the steel minerals, I began to learn to construct my own arrows too. In the scenario that I would run out of steel arrows, I would replace the string to adjust it to a less powerful line of arrows. Of course, I was not known for just my archery skills. I watched my brother keep his head straight ahead and yet I knew that he was sensing the area for any unusual aura. I kept my own eyes open, looking for any tracks or signs of the runaway man. "Sister, ahead of us. I sense a powerful presence." I lifted my head to find that we were standing in front of the spring of the spirit Faron. Nonetheless, I kept walking straight just as my brother had said into the pool of water. However, as we stepped into the water, I noticed that the water began to turn a bright gold that reflected a blinding light. My brother grabbed my arm in reaction. I could only watch as a drop of water flew out of the pond and drop again, revealing a ball of blinding light that rose out of the water. As I struggled to watch the ball, I noticed a form to take shape around the ball of light. Bathed in a glorious light, a scorpion-monkey form hung by the ball, intently watching us.

"You, who are the long forgotten protectors of this kingdom, do not be afraid," it spoke, "I am the light spirit that guards these woods. I am Faron." I dropped my aim and turned to my brother, then back to Faron. "I am the Lady Archer," I replied, then gestured to my brother, "and this is my brother, the blind Magician. We cannot remember our birth names, however. We have spent too much time in the afterlife that one cannot simply remember such trivial details when one is laid to eternally slumber." My brother respectfully bowed. "It is a great honor to make an acquaintance with one of the gods of light." I watched as Faron nodded as my brother rose again. "I understand that one by one, members of your tribe are waking from their slumbers. It could not have been helped. The Goddesses have created your kind with a sort of magic that runs in your veins, even if you cannot manifest it in the way this man before me can. Your magic undoubtedly awakens when threatened with another manifested evil that takes form of magic. These times are no different. You have been called from the afterlife to vanquish the magic that now possesses the monarchy. Many other powerful magicians are being revived by unnatural causes and these foreigners that have invaded this kingdom are undoubtedly witches and warlocks in nature. This race must be annihilated, starting with that man whom is out to vanquish us. That is your commission from the Golden Goddesses themselves."

"How do the Goddesses expect our tribe to destroy users of magic when our people were destroyed with the sword?" I asked, the bitter still engraved clear in my mind. For what seemed like centuries in the afterlife, my moment of death replayed in mind. Faron only turned his head to the northeast, then back to us. I turned to see that my brother's head remained faced in that direction, clearly picking up on something I was not. The light spirit looked back to me. "Many years ago when you failed to quell the civil war, you did not use the resources given to your tribe by the Goddesses. Your pride had brainwashed your patriarch, and thus fell into annihilation. Now, you must find the Hero of Twilight, who had fought against similar magic that you shall soon face, and the Princess Zelda who has escaped with him. She is the embodiment of the lost magic your tribe once flaunted. However, beware; the Princess Zelda of your lifespan had possessed your magic by some trick, and has surely been revived. Just as the Heroes of Legend have rescued this kingdom for centuries, 'tis now your turn to write the name of your tribe in the Historia in blood." With that, the light form gave off a magnitude of erupting light, and faded into the daylight surrounding us.

"What did you sense while we conversed?" I asked my brother as I drew my bow once again. I felt the steel suddenly heat up and I watched as my bow became covered in a strange light. It faded soon after, and I could sense the surge of powerful yet magical blessings run through my veins. For the first time in what seemed like centuries, I smiled. "Sister," the man caught my attention again, "the Light Spirit Faron has guided my sensory to the northern woods, where we shall surely find the Hero of Twilight." I nodded my head, and spurred him on. His feet lifted off the ground effortlessly and shot forward with considerable speed. I lurched after him, tailing him and constantly looking back to make sure that we were not being followed by that mysterious man.

"My sister..."

"Yes?"

"Do you suspect that we shall find the others?"

"I suspect that the others shall find us."

"I do have a proposition..."

"Do share."

"After we secure the Hero of Twilight and the Princess Zelda of this lifespan, I shall like to go back to the village in hopes of finding others of our tribe."

"That is an audacious, yet good idea. However, we must coordinate a plan of action with the Hero of Twilight, and then our next objective must be to track down Sheik."

"Do you also believe that Sheik has been revived?"

"I am afraid that I do believe so..."


	7. Chapter 6: Saying Goodbye

Chapter Six: Saying Goodbye

I could hear rustling in the woods now. It sounded faintly like footsteps, but they were scarce. Maybe... only one person? I could only hear one pair of footsteps march around the woods. Caro had disclosed in the letter that the Chancellor had dispatched a squadron with him to search for me, yet I can distinctly make out a single pair of footsteps. "Link, what is it?" the Princess had seen my distress. I pulled her more tightly into my arms as I peeked over the ledge where the footsteps seemed to be coming from. I was surprised to see two figures. One was a woman with her back turned to me. She had extremely dark skin and long brown hair that was much darker than Princess Zelda's. The man that stood with her was much different. There was visible ground beneath his feet, meaning that he was flying! He was tall and his eyes were hidden by bandages. His skin color was exactly the same as the woman's. He had white hair that was pulled back into a long single tail on his back. Despite him having white hair, his features seemed relatively young. Perhaps a little older than even myself.

"Who is there?" Zelda whispered. I leaned down to her ear and hiding myself from view again. "Two people; a man and a woman. They do not look hostile, but we shall not take our chances. Keep quiet," I said and I could feel her hold onto me tighter. I placed a kiss on the top of her head and returned to listening to them again. I could hear the woman move again. It seemed that she took only a few more steps before she stopped again. Their voices were low and their conversation floated around the echoing of the forest. However, I could not make out any particular words they were saying. It seemed much like the Hyrulean language, but something about it seemed off. I felt Princess Zelda flinch in my arms and she looked up to me. "They found us."

"Hero of Twilight, we come before you and the Princess Zelda of Hyrule as allies. Pray come out of your hiding," the man's voice echoed. "It is not as if they could hide," I heard the woman mutter. _They better be some fucking allies._ I hissed mentally. I rose to my feet and helped Princess Zelda to hers. I captured her in one of my arms and forcefully leapt off the ledge and over the deep pond that sat below the hollowed tree trunk we hid in. When we stood before them, I noticed that the woman's eyes shone a bright red, but the nature of them did not give off a particularly malicious atmosphere. "So you claim to be allies, eh?" I tested, pulling Princess Zelda by the dress to take a step behind me. I spotted the steel bow the woman had in her hand, and scoffed mentally at the word "allies".

"You know us not, and that is natural," the man began, "but we have received word that a powerful and malice magic has arisen in Hyrule. We have been revived, thus meaning that the rumor is true. Pray tell us this situation, for we live to serve you, My Highest." With that, the two knelt on both their knees and spread their arms, signifying complete servitude to Princess Zelda. I turned to my lover and offered her to step forward. "Arise," she commanded in a more regal tone. "I recognize you features from many a legend I have read in my girlhood. Are you of the Sheikah tribe that had perished in the Hyrulean Civil War?" The two raised to their feet and nodded to each other. "That, we are. For centuries, our tribe had lived in secrecy and protected the royal family. However, we have been awakened from our eternal slumber to protect our royal family yet again." My eyes wandered from the conversation between the three and to the surroundings, making sure that these two were not followed by any Transylvanians. "The royal family has perished and I am the only one who has remained," I heard Zelda say, "Presently, I am betrothed to the Prince of the most powerful empire, Transylvania. I have sacrificed myself to keep this nation under a stable condition, yet the Transylvanians continue to mistreat the citizens and the Prince wishes nothing more than Link's death..."

"Wait, Link?!"

"The Hero of Time has been revived too?!"

"Where is Link, My Highness?!"

Princess Zelda and I blinked a moment before looking at each other in confusion. "Uh," I managed to conjure, "My name is Link." The woman's eyes widened in surprise and the man's jaw remained open. "I am the Hero of Twilight," I proceeded, hoping to receive another reaction. "Perhaps the Heroes of Legend share the same name, much as the heiress to the throne of Hyrule is each named Zelda," the man suggested. The woman shrugged in agreement. "It matters not," she said, "Princess Zelda, is there anything you can tell us about their objectives?" she asked. Zelda's eyes dropped in thought, but it seemed as if she did not remember much. "No, I cannot say I know anything. I do know that the citizens dabble in magic and they carry many weapons. They are like puppets," she answered. "We need a plan," I spoke up. "I can already foresee one," the man said. "He is one worth listening to," the woman quickly seconded, "He is a magician himself with unparalleled powers of prophecy and wisdom." Nonetheless, the man ignored her brief synopsis of him. "I am indeed a magician, but there is only one tactical plan I can think of. We must return Princess Zelda to parliament," he began. That twitched a nerve. "No!" I quickly, almost instinctively, protested. "She does not belong there! If she returns, she shall be wedded!" I explained. I felt Princess Zelda take a hold of my hand, squeezing it in comfort. I looked down at her in protest. "Why must she return?!" I asked. "Neither you nor her know what these men plan to do with this country. They possess great magic, do they not? It is one problem for the enemy to possess great magic, and it is another for the reason as to why they will use it. I shall approach the squadron of men who had gone to investigate Ordona for you with Princess Zelda. I shall be jailed for the crime they charge you for. However, they cannot hurt me. I shall vanish from beneath their noses and return to my old village on the border of the Eldin and Lanayru Provinces. From there, we shall coordinate with the remainder of our tribe and fight alongside you."

"We need someone to discover the intent of these infidels, and the only one of us capable of that is none other than the Princess herself," the woman explained, "Between her and my brother here, she will remain alive. If she is to wed the Prince, then she will be kept alive and well treated. Act as if you were truly kidnapped. My brother shall escape from under their very noses. He will not falter, therefore do not worry yourself. Pretend to be happily wedded to him, and try to interfere as much as you can in the knowledge of these plans. Write secretly to Link. With the information you gather, we shall construct a counterattack and rescue you once more." I could see Zelda audibly take a breath and nod, accepting her role in the plan. "I will accept this course of action," she said. It broke my heart. All I wanted was for her to be happy, and she claimed that she was happy here with me. She was preparing herself to sacrifice her happiness for her country too. "We cannot falter for long," the man warned, "once that man and his small army realizes Link's absence in Ordona, he shall come here to search for you." _How the hell does the Chancellor know this place even exists?!_ I assumed my expression conveyed my shock. I felt Zelda release my hand and take a step toward the Sheikah man. "Wait!" I called to her, making Zelda turn to look at me again. "It will be a very long time until I see you again..." I muttered. She turned and walked to stand in front of me again, taking my left hand in hers. She showed me the steel ring that I had accidentally made the other day. "A simple spoken wedding vow is nothing compared to the consecration of our love made last night," she repeated, "I placed this on your finger this morning because I knew that it was only a matter of time before I had to return to Hyrule Castle. While another ring may rest on my finger, do not forsake me, for I will not forsake you. Promise me that you will come for me in due time, Link." I swallowed hard and took her hands in mine. "I promise that I shall come for you as soon as I am able."

Her lips twitched into a smile, one of apology and mock happiness. I could see tears swell her eyes that were shrouded in a mist. I took her by the waist and pulled her into me, capturing her in probably the last kiss we would share in a long time. I imagined that the two Sheikah had turned their heads to respect our privacy. I had forgotten about the ground beneath my feet as I held her. I tightened my grip around my waist and pulled her closer, my hand holding her face endearingly. She moved her lips in perfect synchronization to mine. She did it so effortlessly too, from the practice she had the previous night when I had made love to her. It had been my ultimate act of love and promise to her, and I was not going to give up on such an intimate promise. "I love you," I muttered against her lips. "I love you too, Link," she kissed me one last time before she walked back to the man. I felt the woman place a comforting hand on my shoulder as I watched the most beautiful woman be taken away from me.

"Do not worry about her, Link," the woman said to me. I could not tear my eyes away from Princess Zelda's figure heading toward the cavern toward the exit. I watched as she turned her head to look back at me, her eyes worried but a reassuring smile on her face. "I cannot help it," I replied, looking at Zelda. I watched as she disappeared from sight with the Sheikah man. "I truly love her," I turned back to face the woman, who was looking at me with indefinite eyes. "She returns your feelings, I see," she replied, smiling brightly. I gave her a weak smile. "That she does." She held a hand out in front of me as she spoke, "You may call me Lady Archer. I shall assist you from here on out. Please allow me to work by your side." I shook her hand. "You shall help me get that woman back. You and I shall journey to Hyrule Castle Town, to a local bar where other intelligent minds and warriors are gathered to help in the cause against the Transylvanians. Currently, they are attempting to set fire to a revolution throughout Hyrule to overthrow the government, but they need me too. I need to go to them as soon as possible and report all that has happened. You shall come with me."

...

The Lady Archer and I passed through the streets of Hyrule Castle Town quickly. We covered ourselves with cloaks in order to hide our identities from the soldiers that roamed. As we passed through, I noticed that a number of soldiers were banging on doors, banging on windows, interrogating townspeople on the streets, screaming and flashing permits everywhere, and rushing through the streets. "This is hysteria," I remarked, dodging the soldier who was rushing past me after a man with blonde hair and a husky frame. The townspeople reacted much the same as my look-a-like. People pushed and shoved past me and Lady Archer. "What has happened here?" she asked in a low tone. "I have no idea," I replied as I pushed our way through a crowd to reach the southern thoroughfare. "Just a little farther," I told her, rushing to reach the stairwell.

"Hey, you two!" a soldier yelled after us. _Dammit!_ I moaned as we turned around. We were quite literally right in front of the door to Telma's bar when we were stopped by a husky soldier. He flashed us a piece of paper then took it away quickly. "You two seem suspicious, walking around town with cloaks covering your persons. Reveal to me yourself!" he demanded, reaching for the Lady Archer's cloak. She reacted by grabbing his wrist and twisting it. On instinct, I lunged at him with my elbow to his throat, knocking him out cold. "Quickly, get inside!" I ordered, taking the Lady Archer by the arm. I slammed the door open and pulled her inside, and closed the door quickly behind myself. I turned to the group whose eyes all stared at me with horror and shock. They were all frozen with fear. I took the woman by the arm and pulled my hood down, revealing my identity to them. I could see them instantly relax when I showed them my face. "Link, you gave us such a nasty fright!" Shad scolded, throwing a balled up piece of paper at me. I allowed it to bounce off of my head and onto Lady Archer's face. I ignored her grumble.

"Everyone, you must listen to me," I began, reaching the table. I undid the button of my cloak and set it over the nearby chair. I signaled for the Lady Archer to put down her hood. "Who is this, Link, yeah?" Ashei asked defensively, obviously not impressed with the fact that I had brought another female warrior to the group. Nonetheless, I ignored her. "First, I apologize to Shad for my inhospitable behavior the week before when I left Kakariko Village in the middle of the night. I became restless due to Shad and Renado's conversation, and offered the Princess Zelda asylum from the Transylvanians. I took her to the seclusion of Ordon, but after hearing that the Chancellor was after me, I was forced to turn her over to him under the influence of her people," I pointed to the Lady Archer, "She is our ally, as she claims. She is a Sheikah and has come to assist us in the annihilation of the Transylvanians."

**Well this took a harsh turn :P so what will happen with Zelda? Read on to find out ^_^**


End file.
